My Sky High Love Life Or Lack Of
by LittleMissKrazy2008
Summary: The life of Alicia Spinnet through out her sixth year with her best friends Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan. AS/GW, AJ/FW, KB/LJ and various over parings. Please Read & Review! :
1. What's Going On

**A/N: I own nothing. Apart from the characters I created.**

**Also, this is my first attempt at fan fiction writing. So sorry if it's rubbish.  
**

* * *

When the highly irritating sound of my alarm clock started ringing in my ears, I groaned into the soft plump white pillow in which my head was currently embedded in. After trying - unsuccessfully - to drown out the alarm clock with my pillow, I lifted my head out of pillow pushing my butterscotch blonde hair out of my pale face and glared annoyed at the continuously ringing clock.

"You couldn't of waited five more minutes could you?" I muttered sleepily to the clock as I turned it off. As I was rubbing the sleep out of almond shaped powder blue eyes, my gaze caught the attention of the picture that was standing on the bedside cabinet, next to the evil alarm clock.

The picture was of me and my best friends, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, George Weasley, Fred Weasley and Lee Jordon. It had been taken just before the start of the Christmas holidays, all of us were pulling faces into the camera before running off to start a snowball fight and then running back again.

Me and my friends all attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and where all in Gryffindor house. While me, Angelina, Fred, George and Lee were in the same year at Hogwarts, Katie was in the year bellow us but that didn't stop us being the great friends as we are.

A few minutes later there was a loud knock on my bedroom door. "Yeah?" I mumbled in response. The door opened slightly and my dad poked his head around the door. My dad and my twenty-three year old brother, Max, looked almost identical, they had the same chestnut brown hair, crocked grin, nose, face and eye shape, the only thing that differed was Max was taller and had chocolate brown eyes, while dad had the same powder blue eyes as me. I, on the other hand, looked more like my deceased mum with some of dads features thrown into the mix.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes." Dad told me, before closing the door behide him and heading back downstairs to the kitchen. I threw the covers off of me and grabbed my pink dressing gown, putting it on as I made my way out of my bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen also.

Upon arriving inside the tidy kitchen I noticed that there was a tall, handsome, sandy haired, green eyed boy leaning casually on one of the kitchen counters. "Cedric!" I exclaimed, going over to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Cedric Diggory is my cousin, we're both in the same year at Hogwarts but unlike me he is in Hufflepuff rather than almighty Gryffindor. Cedric looked nothing like me, or nothing like Max, as he seemed to have more of Uncle Amos' features than Aunt Susans' because if he did then their would have been more of a chance of us having some similar features. Although, that said, there is one physical similarity that me and Cedric share, and that is the small, delicate nose we had inherited from Grandma Spinnet.

"Dad was called into work and mum's still visiting her friend in Paris so I'm coming with you to Kings Cross." Cedric told me brightly returning the hug.

"How can you be so cheerful this early in the morning?" I asked him, as we went and sat down at the table.

"Alicia it's hardly early, it's eight o'clock." Dad said as he waved his wand so the three plates that were filled with boiled eggs and toast levitated to the table.

"Exactly." I sighed as began dipping the toast into the runny yolk of an egg.

"Well make sure your ready to leave by ten to ten."

"Will do. So why did I have to pack a formal dress for school this year?" I asked for what could only be the thousandth time since I ready the uniform list for school this year.

Cedric looked up from his egg, with a surprised look on his face. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"About what's happening this year at school."

"What's happening?" I asked impatiently just wanting him to tell me.

"You're just going to have to wait till later. I suspect that you'll find out later today." Dad said before Cedric could open his mouth to respond.

"So why can't you just tell me now?" I whined pouting at my dad and my cousin, resulting in Cedric chuckling at me.

"So it'll be a surprise."

"But Ced knows so why can't I?"

"I found out by accident." Cedric imputed thoughtfully.

"You still know though." I protested.

Almost predictably nobody responded which was rather irritating. This 'surprise' was getting to be a big pain in the arse if you ask me, I don't know, Angelina's parents won't tell her, Katie's parents are Muggles so they wouldn't know about it anyway, Lee's mum won't tell him either and nor will Fred and George's parents and elder siblings. But I hadn't asked everybody yet? Max would tell me, I knew he would but I hadn't seen him much as he's been on holiday with his long-term girlfriend Chelsea for the past two months. Their just skiving off work if you ask me.

After a few minutes of silence I decided to start talking again. "So is Max coming to the station today?" I asked casually finishing off my breakfast.

"No." Dad said simply as he banished the finished plates and cutlery to the sink.

"Why not?" I asked confused. Max always came to the station to see me off.

"Because him and Chelsea aren't back yet and they won't be back till later. They tried to change the time though but the Ministry couldn't change it." Dad explained.

"Typical." I muttered in a whisper, dad didn't hear me but Cedric did he just smirked at me and mouthed 'nice try'. I stuck my tongue out at him as I made my way out of the kitchen and back upstairs to get ready.

* * *

At quarter-past ten me, dad and Cedric had arrived at Kings Cross station and had gone through the barrier on to platform nine and three-quarters; and they still hadn't told me what was happening at Hogwarts. Dad had found some people he knew so he was talking to them as me and Cedric were making our way through the crowded platform to the scarlet red train.

"Ced, are you going to tell me what's happening now?" I asked him innocently, smiling the sweetest smile I could muster.

Cedric chuckled and put the arm that wasn't dragging his trunk around my shoulder. "Now Ali, what sort of nephew would I be to your dad if I go around telling you things I promised I wouldn't tell you?"

"A extremely good one and the most amazing cousin in the world."

Cedric pulled his mocking thinking face at me. "Hmmm. No sorry no can do."

"But Ceddie you know you want to tell me really, and you're my favourite cousin." I sighed.

"I'm your only cousin." He pointed out.

"That's my point exactly." I told him as we reached the train's luggage compartment. "You know I'd tell you if it was the other way round."

"Yeah I know … but know your getting of the track."

"Huh? You do talk some nonsense Ced." I said as he threw his trunk into the compartment.

"Yes I do." He replied smiling at me, I just shock my head at him. "Right now to get your trunk into here. How many clothes you packed into it this year?" he asked chuckling.

"Enough." I replied.

Cedric walked over to where I'd placed my trunk on the platform and had just bent over to pick it up when two familiar identical slightly freckled faces which sported red hair and royal blue eyes walked over to us and sat down on my trunk as if Cedric hadn't been just about to pick it up.

"Erm … hey Fred, George." I said, wondering why on earth they decided to sit on my trunk of all places.

"You don't sound to happy to see us Leash." Fred mused.

"That's because I want to know why your sitting on my trunk." I replied.

"Because theres no where else to sit." George said smirking slightly.

"How about the train? It has seats you know?"

"Did you know that George?" Fred said with mock surprise to his twin brother.

"No I cant say I did Fred." George replied with the same surprised tone in his voice.

"Neither did I dear brother."

"A train with seats why didn't I see that coming?"

"Because its so bloody out of the blue."

George was just about to reply but I cut him off. "Yeah why don't you go and look at them so Cedric can finish putting my trunk in the compartment." I said nodding my head slightly to where Cedric was standing staring at the twins.

"Hey Cedric." George said stiffly, I guess that he was still annoyed about that Quidditch game last year.

"Long time no see Diggory." Fred replied with a hint of stiffness in his voice. Boys and their pride, I will never ever understand it. Actually I will never understand boys in general.

"Yeah." Cedric said slowly waiting for the twins to move off my trunk.

"I'll put Ali's trunk away so you can go see your friends now." George told him, more as an order rather than a request, it was all oddly un-George-like, I stared at Fred for some explanation but he just shrugged like he knew nothing at all. Typical really.

"Erm … yeah sure. See you later Leasha." Cedric said coming over and giving me a hug before going to find his friends.

As soon as he'd left the twins stood up off my trunk and George meant down to pick it and I couldn't help but stare as his t-shirt rose slightly over his stomach.

"Enjoying the view?" George asked me smirking, sound like he hadn't been the almost anti-George he had mean a few moments ago. Rather than reply I just stuck my tongue out at him and skipped back through the gathering people to say goodbye to dad.

I found him talking to Mrs. Weasley and to my surprise Charlie and Bill Weasley. "Bill _your_ meant to be in Egypt and Charlie, _your_ meant to be in Romania!" I said when I reached them.

"Oh it's nice to see you too squirt" Charlie said hugging me. Charlie was the second eldest Weasley brother, he was built like the twins and had a broad, good-natured face that was weather-beaten and covered with so many freckles it made him look tanned.

"You were always great with greetings" Bill said pulling me into a hug. Bill, the eldest Weasley brother, was tall, with long hair that he had tied back in a ponytail; he had a fang earring dangling from one of his ear.

"I know it's a talent really" I replied smirking up at them, giggling. "Hello Mrs. Weasley"

"Hello Alicia, dear" said the small, plump women giving me her signature bone crushing hug. Molly Weasley had a kind, warm loving face and had the same red hair as all of her children.

"Bill? Charlie?" I said sweetly, with an innocent expression fixed upon my face "I was wondering if you would tell me what's happening at Hogwarts this year"

"No Leesh no can do" Bill said, I made puppy dog eyes at him hoping he'd tell me. "Oh don't look at me like that. Charlie can tell you"

"What? Oh no. Leesh please don't look at us like that. We've been sworn to secrecy. But I will tell you that you may see me sooner than you think."

"Why?"

"That would be telling. Now you better get on that train."

"Yeah and keep our charming twin brothers in line." Bill said chuckling.

"Don't accept any food from them" Charlie warned me. That could only mean trouble.

"I don't want to know why do I?" I asked, they shook their heads. "It's been great seeing you both." I turned around and said goodbye to my dad and Mrs. Weasley before I went and got on the train.

"Bye Leesh, I'll see you in June seeing as you properly aren't going to want to come home for the holidays. Be good." Dad called after me. I didn't even bother to ask, he wasn't going to explain what he was going on about so why should I bother to find out?

I was walking down the corridor when I was ambushed by my two best friends, Angelina and Katie.

Angelina was the tallest of all of us, she had dark skin and dark hair that was at present braided perfectly, although knowing Angelina it would be different tomorrow, as well as perfect dark green eyes.

Katie was the shortest, and was actually quite small, like a pixie she had perfectly curled brown hair and a pair of large grey eyes that were always alight with excitement; if you don't count the mornings anyway.

"Hey Leasha!" Katie practically shouted before hugging me and almost knocking me to the ground at the same time. "I've missed you."

"Yeah I've missed you too, Kates." I said as I went and hugged Angelina. "Hi Ange."

"Hey." Angelina replied as Katie began dragging us down the train, no doubt looking for the boys.

"So have either of you two be able to figure out whats happening at Hogwarts yet?" Katie asked us, still literally dragging me and Angelina behide her, as train started moving.

"Well I haven't. Mum won't tell me and neither will dad." Angelina sighed. "I tried everything to get them to tell me but no, it's a surprise that shouldn't be ruined and I should be patient and wait till everyone else finds out, or something."

"Ah." Katie said opening a compartment door, which Fred, George and Lee were sitting in. "You find anything out Leasha?"

"No dad was the same as Ange's parents," I started sitting down in the seat in-between George and Lee, "Max has gone away so I couldn't ask him and he wouldn't write it in a letter, cause well its Max he don't do letters. And Cedric wouldn't tell me so nope I have no idea."

"Why would Diggory tell you?" George asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Well if he wanted to be a good cousin he'd tell me but no, he won't."

"Wait Diggory's your cousin?" Fred asked sitting up from the lounging position he was in previously.

"You two didn't know that?" Katie asked. "And you've known Leash how long?"

"All our lives." They replied in unison.

"Don't you feel sorry for me." I said with mock sadness in my voice.

George put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "Are you sure you want them to feel sorry for you?" he asked playfully, in a way which I knew would result in me getting tickled to death. Curse my ticklishness.

"No." I replied instantly, smiling sweetly at him, but knowing my smile it properly came across as a cheeky smile. "I'm sorry I said it George. Really I am."

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure that you are." George said smirking, the familiar playful twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I am, I swear I am." George raised his other hand and moved it closer to my stomach, I grabbed it with my hand to stop it coming any closer. "George, you know I love you and Fred really and that I was only joking so theres no need for you to attack me."

"Do I know that though." George asked moving the arm that was round my shoulder closer to my stomach also, so I grabbed that hand too.

"Georgie I really am sorry." I said struggling to keep his arms at the distance they were at. "Katie can't you do something?"

Katie who had been watching me struggle was looking rather amused at the scene, as did Lee. Fred and Angelina on the other hand seemed to be deep in conversation about something I couldn't hear. "Okay." Katie said and turned to face in Lee's direction. "So Lee how was your summer holiday?"

"Huh? Oh they were great, how was yours?" Lee asked, him too turning his attention away from us.

I huffed annoyed, still trying to keep Georges' hands from making contact with my stomach, which was proving to be quite a challenge.

"You brought this on yourself you know Ali?" George whispered playfully into my ear.

"Wait shouldn't I be the one annoyed with you."

"And why would you be annoyed with me?"

"You didn't know Ced was my cousin." I pointed out trying to keep his hands further away from me. "And now your trying to attack me."

"Whats your point exactly?" I sighed and shock my head knowing that George wasn't going to let me go and properly tickle me to death at the first opportunity he could.

"Alicia, would you care for a sweet?" Fred asked suddenly holding out his hand in which a brightly wrapped sweet was situated.

This must have been what Bill and Charlie were talking about. "No your alright, Bill and Charlie so kindly warned me not to accept food from you."

"Shameful. Our own brothers running our fun."

"It's disgusting." George added, his arms relaxing slightly so they weren't trying to attack me.

"You letting me go free yet Georgie?" I asked looking up at him.

"No. But I can't be bothered to tickle you. Yet anyway." He said placing his arm around my shoulders again and his hand on his knee. Automatically I rested my head against his chest, it was rather comfy after all. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Angelina and Katie looking at each over in the way we always do when we've observed something. What was I missing?

"It's funnier to tickle you when theres more room." George muttered.

"How so?" I replied, tilting my head up to look at him.

"Because no one can save you." George told me evilly, his eyes gleaming with the usual playfulness.

"It's nice to know you care Georgie." I giggled.

"So are you two going to tell us about the World Cup or not?" Angelina asked suddenly. Fred and George who had both been lucky enough to go to this years Quidditch World Cup.

* * *

We talked about Quidditch for what seemed like ages, but can we help it if we love talking about it as well as playing it, with the exception of Lee obviously he just loves talking about it. Then we talked about what we did in the holidays and we also came up with possible theories of what we thought could happen this year at Hogwarts. After a playing exploding snap for a bit we all went and got changed into our school robes.

A few hours later the train came to a halt, in the pitch black that was Hogsmeade station. A loud rumble of thunder greeted us as the train doors swung open. Almost reluctantly we left the dry confinements of the Hogwarts Express and into the openness of the station, where the rain was falling thick and fast. We kept our heads down as we tried to look for the horse-less carriages through our squinted eyes.

When we had clambered into one of the carriages, Katie looked longingly out of the carriages recently shut door. "Wouldn't it be awesome to cross the lake in this weather?"

"No! We'd drown trying to get across." I answered.

"Well you have a broom don't you?" Katie responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah. Remember the last time we played in conditions like this?" I retorted, looking at Angelina for backup.

"It was awful if you remember." Angelina said, before turning to talk quietly with Fred again. I wonder what those two are talking about, their both being unusually out of character today being all quiet and secretive.

"What's your point?" Katie asked, as the carriage lunged forward, causing me to fall off my seat and into George's lap.

"Sorry." I muttered blushing at my clumsiness.

"You know if you wanted to sit in my lap so badly Ali, you could of just asked." George replied smirking.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" I moaned to no one in particular as I sat back in my seat listening to the squelching of the ground as the horseless carriage made its way towards Hogwarts castle.

* * *


	2. The 'Surprise'

**A/N: I own nothing but my own characters.**

**Some content from this chapter is taken from 'Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire' Chapter 12 - The Triwiard Tournament - UK edition pages 152 - 170**

* * *

When the carriage came to a halt outside the doors, we ran out of the carriage and up the stone steps leading up to the castle and we only stopped when we reached the touch lit Entrance Hall with its magnificent marble staircase.

Fred, George and Lee shock their heads which resulted in me, Angelina and Katie getting hit in the face by more water. Aren't boys _so _considerate?

"Do you mind?" Angelina asked wiping the water off her face.

"No, but I must say Ange I've never noticed how attractive you look when your drenched." Fred said smirking.

"Sod off Fred." Angelina replied, with a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Only if you sod off with me." Fred replied playfully.

"In your dreams." Angelina replied as we started making our way towards the Great Hall.

"You know it." Fred told Angelina smirking at her.

Just then two large, red, water balloons fell down from the ceiling - no doubt the work of Peeves - and they landed on me and Lee, in response, I shrieked and fell backwards. However instead of hitting the ground like I thought I would I ended up in the arms of Zach Jenkins, a fellow sixth year Gryffindor.

He is incredibly handsome, tall, well built, with spiky brown hair, hazel eyes and flawless features. "Careful Leash," he said smiling the most fabulous smile in the entire world, "that would have been a nasty fall."

"T-thanks Zach. Lucky you were here to catch me." I replied breathlessly still in his arms and properly blushing like crazy. But who cares he's hot.

"Glad I could be of assistance. We can't have beautiful girls, like yourself, injuring themselves can we?" he said, his hazel eyes looking directly into my powder blue ones. I could see Angelina and Katie standing their staring at us, envy written all over their faces. I mean who wouldn't be? He is after all the best looking guy in the sixth year. Oh who am I kidding? He's the best looking guy in the whole school.

I didn't trust myself to speak so I just giggled. "Well I better go, catch up with Cameron." Zach said nodding in the direction of his best friend Cameron Collins, another Gryffindor sixth year and was also our years male Gryffindor prefect. Zach helped me to my feet again. "See you later." He said before walking off in the direction of the Great Hall with Cameron.

"Bye Zach." Me, Angelina and Katie chorused in perfect unison that could of put Fred and George to shame. Zach turned around winking at us, which made us sigh.

"He's _so _handsome." Angelina declared.

"He's perfect." Katie said, affection ringing out in her voice.

"He called me beautiful." I said a massive smile on my face. The boys however where wearing scowls on their faces.

"Are you three planning on standing there all night or are you coming to the feast?" George asked impatiently.

"Yeah we're coming." Angelina said as we made out way into the Great Hall with the boys.

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully for the start-of-term feast. The four house tables were covered with golden plates and golden goblets, thousands of candles were floating in mid-air above these tables and their light was shining of the plates and goblets. The house tables were already filled with chattering, drenched, students, at the other end of the Hall was the staff table which faced the four house tables. It was warmer in here than it had been in the Entrance Hall. We walked past the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and sat themselves down half way down the Gryffindor table, the three girls sighing as they passed Zach.

"I don't know what you three see in that loser." Lee said to us but I know it was particularly to Katie.

"Well he's one-hundred percent handsome." Angelina said, while the me and Katie nodded.

"He's strong and smart." Katie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Everything about him is perfect." I said dreamily, my powder blue eyes sparkling in the candle light.

"He has no personality." Fred said lazily.

"And he snores." George added.

"Well so do you George." I said looking at him. Ange and Katie stared at me with their eyebrows raised. "Don't even think what your thinking" I warned them.

"She's got you there brother. Now I wish the Sorting ceremony would get a move on." Fred said impatiently.

"Why do you only ever seem to think about food?" Angelina asked.

"That's not true. I think about lots of things. Like what pranks me, George and Lee can pull next, Qudditch, food and you of course." he said suggestively to her.

"I don't know whether I should slap you right now." Angelina said thoughtfully.

"I'll settle for a kiss." Fred said hopefully, before Angelina slapped his arm.

"I wonder whose teaching Defence this year." I said glancing over at the staff table, and so it was a change of subject so Fred and Angelina didn't kill each other. But that didn't work.

"Oh I am so hungry. I'll die of starvation before the Sorting's over" Fred moaned, causing me to advert her gaze from the table.

"Stop moaning Fred." Angelina sighed.

After another five minutes of Fred's moaning, the doors of the Great Hall opened up, causing the whole room to fall silent. Professor McGonagall entered the room, followed by a gaggle of nervous and soaked first-years. There was not one first-year that wasn't shivering, I noticed as I watched them walk across the Great Hall stopping in front of the staff table. Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground in front of the staff table and carefully the Sorting Hat on top of the stool making the first-years stared at it, like everyone else was.

For a moment the whole room was unusually silent, until a the hat began to sing:

'_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn._

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known;_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Mostly worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head._

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears._

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!'_

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hats song came to a close.

"I envy that hat." Katie said clapping.

"Why?" Lee asked as the applause died down.

"Because it's writes the most amazing songs and it must have an interesting life." Katie said.

"I don't know about that it spends a whole year in a cupboard writing one song that is only heard once." Fred said, as McGonagall unrolled a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool," McGonagall explained to the first-years. "When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

'Ackerley, Stewart!"

A boy walked, forward, his whole body trembling at he put on the hat and sat on the stool.

"He'll be a Ravenclaw." Angelina guessed.

"_Ravenclaw!_" shouted the hat.

"Oh are we guessing the houses again?" I said studying the group of first-years, as Stewart made his way over to the cheering Ravenclaws.

"Might as well." Angelina shrugged.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"Slytherin I reckon." I said, watching him put the hat on looking smug.

"_Slytherin!_"

The table, the furthest away from the Gryffindor table cheered as, members of the Gryffindor table hissed at him, namely Fred and George. "Do you have to hiss?" Katie asked.

"Yes." They said in perfect unison.

"He's one of them now" Fred said

"Exactly, he's the enemy" George added

"But isn't that Ackerley boy the enemy too then?" I asked

"No. He's in Ravenclaw not Slytherin." Fred said simply.

For the rest of the Sorting Ceremony, me and Angelina continued to guess what houses the first-years would be sorted into, our guesses being eighty percent correct. After the sorted ended Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. He was smiling around at all the students, his arms wide as a welcome gesture. "I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his voice echoing around the Hall. "_Tuck in"_

"About time!" Fred said, as food began to be filled with magically appear in front of them. Fred, George and Lee began pilling mountings of food on to their plates, while us, girls helped themselves to reasonable portions of food.

"Licia!" Katie gasped.

"What?" I said, swallowing a mouthful of chicken.

"Zach keeps looking over, staring at you." Katie said.

"Why? Do I have something on my face?" I said, trying to see my reflection in my knife.

"There's nothing on your face that shouldn't be there." Katie said, putting a piece of pork into her mouth.

"So why's he staring at me?" I asked confused.

"Merlin! You are so blonde Leesha!" Angelina said laughing. "He fancies you." George started chocking on a mouthful of Yorkshire pudding, Fred smacked him on the back.

"Thanks. Why would he fancy Alicia?" George asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, stabbing the knife fiercely in the piece of left-over beef on my plate, glaring at George.

"Well its you." George said eyeing the knife in my hand cautiously.

"Are you implying that I'm not attractive?" I said trying to keep calm.

"Yes - I mean no." George said looking at Fred for help but Fred just mouthed _'Smooth'_smirking at him. "What I meant was, well er … I don't know exactly what I meant it just came out of my mouth. You know me Leesh I don't think before I say things."

"Really I'd never noticed that before." I muttered sarcastically, as dinner vanished and was replaced with pudding.

"Sorry, Ali." George mumbled. "And I really don't want to insult you … especially when your holding a knife. Am I forgiven?"

"We'll see." I said smirking, before turning my head to talk to Angelina and Katie. "Do you really think he fancies me?"

"Well yeah. In the last hour you've been in his arms, he's called you beautiful and now he can't stop staring at you." Katie said, eating a bite of treacle tart.

"Exactly." Angelina said. "Fred can you pass me some chocolate gateau please."

"Well he could be staring Selina Blue." Fred said pointing to the curly red head girl, who was sitting a few seats away from them.

"Yeah he could, she's pretty hot." Lee said looking over at her.

"I've seen better." George said lazily, not even bothering to look over at her.

"Well who do you like George?" Katie asked, helping herself to another helping of treacle tart.

"Oh I wonder who it could be." Fred said sarcastically, "It would happen to be - OW! Don't kick my leg!"

"Sorry my bad, thought it was the table leg." George growled.

"So are you going to tell us who you like then Georgie?" I asked curiously. George just ignored me and stuffed his face with food.

Dumbledore stood up after the last of the deserts had vanished and began doing his annual start of term speech. I wasn't paying that much attention to the speech, because it was just the same old stuff - 'Filch has banned this, this areas restricted' and so on.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Qudditch Cup will not take place this year." I started paying attention at the mention of this, I mean who wouldn't?

I looked at Angelina, Katie, Fred and George, all five of us to appalled to say anything to the others. Why in the name of Merlin would they cancel Quidditch? Lee was staring at his us, his Quidditch playing friends, trying to figure out what he could say to them. "Er - guys? Breathe!" Lee whispered urgently.

Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely, I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

He was cut off my the doors swinging open revealing a man leading upon a long staff, in a black travelling cloak. As the man took a step forward there was a dull _clank _that echoed around the Hall and repeated everytime he took a step, the man actually looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't remember why he looked familiar.

When the man reached Dumbledore, he reached out his hand and Dumbledore shook it, muttering quietly so no one could hear his words, before gesturing towards the empty seat on his right hand side. When the man sat down he began eating from a plate of sausages.

"I thought there was no more food." Lee whispered annoyed, staring at the plate of sausages.

"You can't still be hungry." Angelina replied.

"But I am." Lee moaned sounding like a five year old.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said brightly, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, "Professor Moody." Oh that's why he's familiar, he used to be dad's boss. Surely this isn't the amazing surprise we weren't allowed to know, cause if it is that's just stupid.

"Hey isn't that the bloke Dad went to help this morning?" Fred muttered to George.

"Yeah, must be." George muttered back.

"What happened to him?" Angelina gasped, studying Moody's face.

"No idea." the twins replied in perfect unison.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event, which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred said loudly, causing Lee to rub his, now ringing, ear. Well that certainly was a surprise, who'd of thought that they'd ever bring the Triwizard Tournament back.

"I am _not _joking Mr Weasley, through, now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar -"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe now is not the time … no …" Dumbledore said getting back on track, "Now where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament … well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who _do _know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wonder freely.

I switched off again thinking about entering the Tournament. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. Well part of be wanted to, it's just it's not exactly the safest of Tournaments I mean people have died competing in it. Whereas Quidditchis safe, yeah sure you can end up being knocked out for days on end but at the end of the day your still alive, just unconscious from falling off of your broom. But with the Triwizard Tournament you get eternal glory and a lot of galleons.

"I'm going for it!" Fred hissed, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches.

"Same." George muttered, his face too lit up with the same enthusiasm.

"Count me in too." Lee said, sounding just as excited as the twins were.

"Eager though I know I all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued "the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and highly dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that the students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light-blue eyes flickered over to where Fred and George, who where wearing mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"What a load of rubbish." Lee huffed furiously.

"Calm down Lee, it's not the end of the world." Katie told him, placing a hand on his shoulder which, predictably, did calm him down almost instantly. He so wants Katie.

"And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedroom! Chop, chop!"

Me, Angelina, Katie and Lee rose to our feet with the majority of the students, Fred and George, however, stayed seated at the table along with their younger brother Ron Weasley and his friends, the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter and miss-brain-box, Hermione Granger.

"Are you two coming?" Lee asked them, but the twins just scowled at him before returning to glaring up at the staff table. "I'll take that as a no then."

They made their way up to the seventh floor, to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behide a large portrait of a fat lady in pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said, as they approached.

"Bugger! Do you three know the password?" Lee asked the us. We just shook our heads.

"Balderdash," came the voice of Cameron Collins, as he come up behide us.

"Thanks Cameron." Katie said smiling thankfully at him, making Lee scowl at him.

The portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall, through which we climbed through. A crackling fire was warming the circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. Once inside Lee bid us goodnight before heading towards the door to the boys' dormitories.

Me, Angelina and Katie made our way to the girls dormitories, bidding Katie goodnight as she went into her years dormitory, Angelina and myself carried up the staircase till we reached our dormitory. There where five four poster beds against the ways of the dormitory and their dorm mates, Poppy Swift, Emily Thomson and Ashley Young were already their unpacking their belongs and dressed in their pyjamas.

Me and Angelina dressed into our pyjamas and unpack some of our belongings before climbing into their beds.

"I might enter it, after all I'm seventeen before Hallowe'en" Angelina muttered sleepily. "You know it would be amazing to win it"

"Rather you than me." I yawned falling asleep.


	3. A Midnight Game Of Truth Or Dare

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own a few characters (Like Zach) and the plot. :)

* * *

_I walked into the Gryffindor common room and was extremely surprised to find that it was completely empty. "Hello?" I cal__led out, after all this was properly just some prank Fred and George were playing on me … and somehow got the entire house to play along with it. Wait not even they could get all of Gryffindor to go along with their pranks, although they might of tied a few people up._

_I made my way over to the dormitory stairs but just as I was about to start walking up them, someone stood directly in front of me. I looked up into the face of the 'barrier' and found myself staring into a pair of hazel eyes. I was looking into the face of Zach Johnson._

"_Hey beautiful." He said, smiling flawlessly making me giggle with embarrassment. Zach placed a finger under my chin, lifting my face up slightly as he leaned in closer to me, our lips almost touching. "You have do idea how long I've wanted to do this." He whispered before kissing me passionately on the lips and I swear I was physically melting into him._

_Suddenly the scene started fading away and I returned to reality._

"Alicia wake up" the voice that had pulled me out of my dream whispered; I moaned and buried my head deep into the pillow, in hope of drowning out the voice. "Come on Leesh, wake up." whispered the voice again, shaking me violently. It was Katie.

Slowly I opened my eyes, and looked around the room. It was still dark so it couldn't be time for breakfast, I moaned again before throwing my head back into the pillow. Why would Katie want to wake me up now? "Oi! Don't go back to sleep" came a different voice to the first.

"Why not?" I mumbled sleepily into the pillow.

"Because we're going to play a little game of truth and dare" the excited, wide awake voice of Katie declared, jumping onto my bed. So she can sound wide awake at what ever time it is and yet when you try to wake her up she ends up hitting you.

"Have fun then." I said trying to pull the covers over my head.

"Ah come on Ali don't be a bore." Angelina yawned.

"Fine." I said taking a closer look at who was gathered around my bed and saw that as well as Angelina and Katie, Lee, Fred and George were also there. "How the bloody hell did you three get in here?"

George shrugged. "Magic."

"Funny." I mumbled.

"You know we can go wherever we want whenever we want Leash." Fred said. "Now before we start our little game what exactly where you dreaming about?"

"Huh?" I asked confused, I hadn't been talking in my sleep had I? But I hadn't said anything so I couldn't of been talking in my sleep could I?

"You had a massive smile on your face." Angelina told me, looking at me in a knowing sort of way, cause she ends smiling whilst she's a sleep. Me and Katie both know shes dreaming of Fred but she's just too stubborn to admit it because then she'll have to admit she does like him.

I felt myself blush. "Well- er- you see- I can't remember now."

"Your not a very good liar you know Ali." George yawned.

"Shut-it. Now who's _brilliant_ idea was it to play truth and dare in the middle of the night."

"Actually it's 2a.m." Katie said pointing to her watch.

"Doesn't it bother you we've got lessons in the morning?"

"Nah. It's Friday, afternoon off so we can sleep then." Katie said as she pulled an empty bottle out of her jackets' pocket and went and sat in the middle of the floor. "Now will everyone get their asses over here so we can play!"

Me, Fred, George, Angelina and Lee went and sat in a circle, next to Katie who placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. Katie then spun the bottle round, we were all watching the bottle as it spun round finally coming to a holt at Lee.

"Okay Lee, truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Erm - Dare." He said slowly.

"For the next thirty seconds you will act exactly like a chicken. Don't forget to peck at the ground." Katie said, we all turned to look at her. I've said it once before Katie has some serious issues.

Sighing Lee stood up and did his dare while we all laughed at him quietly as not to wake the three sleeping girls in the room. When Lee sat down he spun the bottle, which stopped at Angelina.

"Truth or dare?" he asked her

"I'll take a truth." Angelina said thoughtfully.

"Would you ever lie to gain sexual favours?" Lee asked, we all looked at Angelina, though Fred was watching her intently awaiting her answer. I don't know why Lee just didn't ask whether she likes Fred, it'll make life easier and then maybe we won't have to continue watching their reckless flirting.

"Well - no. No I wouldn't, that would make me seem desperate" Angelina said, Fred looked relieved. Angelina spun the bottle, which stopped at Katie. "Truth or dare Kates?"

"Surprise me" She said

"Okay, a truth. What type of relationship appeals to you the most, a wild passionate one or a quite calm one?"

"Hmmm … a wild passionate one I suppose, more exciting." Katie said spinning the bottle. This time it landed on George. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." he said smirking.

"Okie dokie. I dare you to … I dare you to slowly lick Alicia's foot." Katie said giggling. I just groaned as George took my foot in his hand and started to lick it slowly.

"Arrgh! It tickles!" I said giggling, trying not to squirm so I didn't accidentally kick George in the face.. "It really tickles!"

I was still giggling after George finished. "You have a very smooth foot." he said smirking, spinning the bottle.

"Erm … thank you." I giggled as the bottle come to a halt at Fred.

"I'm guessing you want a dare." George said to Fred.

"You know it."

"I dare you to suck on Angelina's toes for two minutes."

"What?!" Angelina hissed

"Just let him do it Ange. You can get George back later." I reassured her. After Fred had sucked Angelina's toes for two minutes the bottle landed on me.

"Truth or dare Leesh?" Fred asked me with false innocence.

"Dare me!" I said an immediately regretted it as an evil grin appeared on Fred's face.

"I dare you to kiss George for one minute, open mouthed, with tongues." Fred said smirking.

"What!?" I gasped.

"Don't worry Leesh you can get him back later." Angelina said mockingly, laughing at me.

"If you don't do it you have to do a forfeit." Katie said

"Fine, alright, I'll kiss him." I said holding my hands up in defeat, before turning round, to look at George before pulling him towards me so that our mouths met.

I was surprise to find that the kiss was filled with passion and it seemed to be coming from both of us. I was even more surprise I was actually enjoying it. George put his arms round my waist and I slowly moved my arms so they were tied around his neck, I didn't even notice Fred and Lee wolf whistling besides us, as I was too busy paying attention to the raging battle in which our tongues where engaged in.

Half an hour of dares later, I spun the bottle and it pointed towards Angelina, "Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." Angelina said cautiously.

"Let's see," I said thinking of a dare I could make Angelina do. "I dare you to passionately kiss your pillow for twenty seconds." Angelina scowled at me, "It's ever the pillow or the chair."

Annoyed, Angelina went and got her pillow and started kissing it, Me and Katie were having giggling fits, George and Lee were chuckling to themselves, while Fred was looking at the floor disgusted.

"And that's how you get Fred back." I whispered to Angelina after the twenty seconds where up.

"You got him back by making me snogging a pillow!" Angelina whispered back.

"Yeah and it worked. Look at his face!" I whispered happily while Angelina spun the bottle that stopped at Lee.

"Dare" Lee said before Angelina asked.

"I dare you to snog Katie." Angelina said distractedly, before turning back to I whispering. "But you could of just made me snog someone else."

"Well you could of snogged Lee but Katie would have been upset and you couldn't really snog George." I said watching Katie and Lee hungrily kissed each other.

"Oh! And why's that?" Angelina said raising an eyebrow. Actually why couldn't she kiss George?

"Because erm … well … I'd just snogged him so in a wired twisted technical way you'd sort of be snogging me and that's just creepy." I said logically.

"Yes I'm sure that's the reason why." Angelina said sarcastically.

"And what's that meant to mean?" I huffed.

"You know what I mean." Angelina muttered.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking would I?" I hissed.

"Well you are playing the stupid card a lot today aren't you!" Angelina said tartly.

"Yeah because you never play that card do you?! And it's not like I got 11 O. or anything is it? Oh wait I did." I said louder than I intended, causing Fred and George to turn and look at the arguing best friends, while Lee and Katie paid no attention to us and where still snogging quietly opposite us.

"Well at least I don't think the whole world revolves around me!" Angelina retorted.

"If anyone thinks the world revolves around them it would be you rather than me!" I spat angrily.

"What has gotten in you two?" Fred asked looking back and forth between me and Angelina.

"Nothings gotten into me, it's her." Angelina said pointing a finger at me. How childish can you get?

"Oh , yeah it me! The world revolves around me so it must be my fault." Snapped I sarcastically.

"Leesha, calm down." George said softly, but I choose to ignore him.

"Well at least I don't string guys along!" Angelina muttered angrily. If I string guys along what the hell is she doing with Fred?

"I do _not _string guys along! If anyone does that its you." I growled.

"No I don't" Angelina said. I made a small coughing noise that sounded like '_Fred'. _

"And if the whole world revolves around me," I said through gritted teeth, "why did I offer to be reserve Chaser second year so you could get on the team? Rather than be on the team myself and get the attention."

"You did no such thing!" Angelina said in disbelief.

"Ask Oliver then!" I hissed.

George walked over to me and lifted me over his shoulder and walked out of the dorm, I was trying to wriggle out his hold but with no success, and up the stairs to his dorm.

George put me down on his bed, pulling the curtains around it as he sat down. He didn't say anything he just sat there and I didn't say anything either so we sat in silence. Although I knew he was waiting for me to calm down.

"What was that about?" George asked a few minutes later.

"I don't know." I moaned. "It's Ange it doesn't have to have a bloody point does it? Look can I go back to my dorm now? I'm tired."

"No." George said firmly. "I think it's best if you and Ange aren't in the same room for a while."

"So where am I going to sleep?" I asked

"Here." George said simply.

"George I am _not _sleeping with you!"

"Your loss," George replied cheekily. "I'll go and sleep on the floor."

"Your not sleeping on the floor."

"Oh so now I am sleeping with you." George said chuckling.

"No!"

"So where am I sleeping?"

"Here."

"Where are you sleeping then?" George asked getting just as confused as I was.

"No idea." I sighed, George just chuckled.

"Just stay here Leesh. I'll put a pillow barrier in the middle of the bed."

I considered this for a moment before nodding my head. I watched George as he started putting some pillows down the middle of the bed. "George do you think Ange hates me?" I asked him in a small voice.

"No." he said, "Your both tired, and - no offence - your not the nicest people when your tired, so you just took it out on each other."

"Oh. Makes sense." I mumbled sleepily, I leaned over towards George giving him a hug. "Night Geor-" I started to say as I wrapped my arms around his neck but my tiredness caught up with me before I could finish.

**Please review :)**

**Next Update when number of reviews is over 5**


End file.
